roman_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Lucius Linianus
Lucius Linianus was a Roman legionary under the command of Gellius Publicola during the Third Servile War. In 71 BC, Linianus was crucified in Bruttium, on the orders of the rebel leader Spartacus, in front of Marcus Licinius Crassus and his legions. Background Early Life Lucius was born in 101 BC in Rome, the second of three children of Publius Linianus and his wife, and was the brother to Marcus and Publius. Third Servile War Lucius was recruited into the Roman army and put under the command of consul Lucius Gellius Publicola in Rome's next attempt to defeat Spartacus and his rebellion. Lucius was more than confident that Gellius would put an end to the rebellion and was even more so when Gellius defeated Crixus on Mount Garganus in Apulia. When Spartacus defeated Lentulus and his legions, both Publicola and Lentulus joined their remaining forces together to make another attack. Publicola and Lentulus were once again defeated, and over 300 men including Lucius were taken prisoner by the rebels. Spartacus had planned a worthy punishment for the surviving Romans, ever since hearing of Crixus' defeat. He decided to honor his former general by holding gladiatorial games, forcing the Roman soldiers to fight. At the end of the games, Lucius was the sole survivor, and was thrown into the rebels prisoner camp again. Death Lucius was still held captive by the rebels until 71 BC when Crassus and his legions managed to block the rebels in Bruttium. Spartacus was becoming more anxious every day he and the rebels were stuck there. Spartacus decided to torment Crassus and his men by committing an insulting public execution on a Roman citizen. He took Lucius, and crucified him in front of Crassus, who was watching from his ramparts, and left him to die. This sent a message not just to Crassus, but to the rebels too, showing what would happen to them if they were defeated. After Spartacus managed to break through Crassus' wall, Lucius' body was soon taken down and buried. When word of his death was reported to the Roman senate, his family was soon also given the news. Traits and Skills * Combat skill: Lucius Linianus was exceptionally skilled in combat, having survived two entire battles against the rebels as well as being the only survivor of Crixus' funeral games, having fought in around eight or more Personality Appearance Historical accuracy While Linianus is a fictional creation, he takes on the fate of one the historical Spartacus' Roman captives. Whether or not this same prisoner was taken captive from one of Spartacus previous battles, or whether he was one of the legionaries who took part in Crixus' honorary games is unknown. Him being crucified in front of Crassus and his army is historically accurate. * In the 2004 Spartacus miniseries, Crixus' funeral games are dwindled down to a single fight to the death between two Roman commanders (who take on the historical roles of Gellius Publicola and Cornelius Lentulus), with the survivor being crucified in front of Crassus (historically Publicola and Lentulus both survive the rebellion) Category:Roman Category:Legionary Category:Death by Crucifixion Category:Soldier of Gellius Publicola Category:Romans involved in Crixus' funeral Games Category:Battle of Picenum Participants Category:Battle of Mount Garganus Participants Category:71 BC deaths